


Brightest Flame

by QwerkyQwerty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail is confused, Lucy is in danger (whats new), Lucy is pregnant, Lucy is sick, Lucy ran away, Natsu and Lucy have a son, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwerkyQwerty/pseuds/QwerkyQwerty
Summary: Natsu gets Lucy pregnant. And, scared of rejection, Lucy runs away leaving Fairy Tail and magic behind. But magic isn't done with her. Years after her son is born, she gets kidnapped, and the only thing Igneel has to go with is that he needs to find Natsu Dragneel. That Fairy Tail is the only thing that can save his mom.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Pain. Searing, white-hot pain. That's all I felt. The world around me was blurred. There was shouting; someone was screaming. I think, I think I'm screaming? This pain is too much, I don't think I can go on- but I have to. Why must I go on? 

A voice. No, voices. They were yelling at me. Why are they yelling at me? I'm the one in pain. Their tone was full of worry and stress. I couldn't understand what they were saying, everything was muffled. My ears were ringing and I felt liquid pour out of them- Am I bleeding? My heart was hammering, its banging the only thing I could hear.  _ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

My crotch was burning, almost like lava was being poured into it- or coming out. Another unearthly scream filled the room, filling it up like a balloon. Steaming liquid was running down my face, squeezing its way out of my eyes. Never have I felt this way before; never do I want to again.

The room smelt disgusting, like _ anxiety and death. _ Someone's died here before. In this very bed I'm in. That's bad; that's horrible. Fear pressed down on me like a tidal wave, seeping forcefully into my pores- consuming me. What could make me feel this way? This terrified, this distressed.

_ I'm dying _ \- I have to be. That is the only possible answer. "Luce," a calm voice wiggled it's way into my brain, "come on you got this." I got this? Do I? Yes. I got this. With a final push I ended it. The tidal wave receded. A cry entered the room; why would someone crying make me happy?

I was breathing rapidly, sweat pouring out like a water fountain. "Ms. Heartfilia?" I opened my eyes. The doctor in front of me was holding a crying child, my crying child. She walked towards the side of the bed and handed me my heart, while it squirmed and screamed. I gently cradled my child, crying softly; happily. "What would you like to name him?" the doctor asked. I ran my fingers through my son's soft, blonde hair.

The world was going black.

I looked up at the doctor and smiled tiredly, "Igneel."

I passed out.

* * *

My body groaned, my bones weak. I shifted uncomfortably. What happened? Where am I? I opened my eyes, squinting as the bright lights scorched my corneas. Once they adjusted I looked around the room. The walls were a disgusting yellow and the ceiling was low. There was a soft beeping coming from the machine hooked up to me.

The memories came back. I was in the hospital. I had just given birth... I had just given birth. The beeping sped up with my heart. Panic thundered through me.

I yanked the sheets off me and stumbled out of bed. Where is my baby? My Igneel! As I stood a sharp pain pierced its way through my head. I grabbed my temple, massaging it slightly. Wincing I continued my quest to find my son. My legs wobbled as I made my way to the door. My hand reached for the knob but, before I could open it, it was yanked open by a nurse.

"Oh, my!" the nurse exclaimed as I stumbled into her. In hysteria, I grabbed onto her uniform tightly and spewed question after question about Igneel. My legs wobbled some more and gave out. The nurse grabbed me before I could hit the ground and began to walk my dead-weight back to the bed. "Ms. Heartfilia calm down, please."

I began to take slow breaths as she got me situated in bed. 

"Now," she said, clasping her hands in front of her and taking a few steps back, "what is it you need?" It was then that I was able to get a good look at her. She was an older woman, with graying hair and smile crinkles beside her eyes. She was wearing pink scrubs, contrasting nicely with her bright blue eyes.

"I- I need my son, his name is Igneel. I just gave birth to him," my words were full of worry and fear. 

The nurse smiled, "ah, yes. I will get you your son, and the doctor will be in here shortly to inform you of your situation." With that she turned around and left the room, shutting the softly. My situation?

A few minutes passed, but they felt like decades; probably because I was left alone wondering what my situation was.

The door clicked and the nurse -I never got her name- walked in with my son in her arms. Behind her was Dr. Hilton. The nurse handed me Igneel and I held him like he was my life support. I smiled at the nurse as she left.

"Ms. Heartfilia," Dr. Hilton started, her voice gentle, "Before we get into the deep stuff, I just wanted to congratulate you on your son's birth. He is extremely healthy, so there is no need to worry about him right now." She smiled and crossed her legs, "but, the birthing process did not go so well, and it has left some long-term side effects." I frowned and tightened my hold on Igneel, "What do you mean side effects?" I asked, truly concerned.

“Well, there are many factors that can make a pregnancy different, but I have never seen something like this,” She said slowly, confusing me. 

“Something like what?” I snapped. 

Dr. Hilton paused and looked me right in the eyes, “Ms. Heartfilia, you have suffered brain and respiratory damage due to complications in the birthing process.” It was straightforward, what I wanted, but it still hurt and confused me.

“I-I’ve,” I stuttered.

“I have brian and respiratory damage?” I asked, “due to my pregnancy.” My brain couldn’t wrap around this, maybe because of the damage. I met Dr. Hilton’s eyes and she held pity in them. There was a long and uncomfortable silence. Igneel began to cry and I rocked him back and forth, kissing his head.

“I don’t understand,” I said, at last, my voice cracking. 

Dr. Hilton shook her head a bit and sighed, “We don’t know what exactly happened, but apparently your body couldn’t handle the pregnancy as well as it should have, the only thing I can say is that it was too hot.” 

My brows formed a straight line, “But if my body couldn’t handle it, then why am I here today?” I asked and leaned forward, “why is my son here today?” 

The doctor shook her head, “And that is amazing, but this-” she gestured towards me and Igneel, “doesn’t make sense. We have absolutely no idea why your brain and breathing have been damaged or why you yourself are not dead. What would help though, if you want answers, is if we knew who the father was-” 

I cut her off, “No,” I said waving a hand.

“Ms. Heartfilia, it would help us come up with-” 

I cut her off again, “I said no. I’m not telling you who the father is, that's personal. Just tell me what I have to do to get better.”

“There is nothing we can do, in fact, I’m pretty sure the damage will get worse as you get older,” Dr. Hilton said softly as if this news wouldn’t be horrifying. I was stunned. Could it get worse? 

“W-what does this mean?” I asked, tears beginning to slide down my face. 

Dr. Hilton reached over and grabbed my hand tightly, “You’ll get through this Lucy, you got this.”

_ I realized it wasn’t his voice I heard, but hers. _

* * *

  
  


It’s been three weeks since Dr. Hilton told me about my predicament. It means that I have to be careful when doing normal everyday things. I get tired easily now and I get horrible migraines. During my stay, the staff has been helping me understand motherhood and how to live life normally with my… problems. Honestly, the worst part of this all is that my stamina has dropped immensely, so now it’s extremely hard to use my magic. But if I had to do it all over again, I would. I can’t imagine my life without Igneel, and I’ll protect him no matter what. 

But now it is time to leave, I can’t live in this hospital forever and I can’t stay in one spot for too long; I don’t want Natsu or anyone else to find me. I couldn’t imagine their reaction to this, to me having a child. Natsu’s child to be specific. I’m too cowardly to face them ever again. I was stupid to leave in the first place, or was I? Guess it doesn’t matter now.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I had Igneel in one hand and the handle of my small luggage in the other, pulling it along behind me. As I walked down the hall, I passed many nurses I had come to know and love, they were my friends. But it was time to say goodbye. Mrs. lawrsen popped up beside me, she was the nice nurse that helped calm me down when I first woke. “Lucy! Before you leave I have a gift for you, well it’s mostly for Igneel, but still,” Mrs. Lawrsen smiled and handed me a small red blanket. I smiled back, “Thank you, I’ll never forget this- ah, what you’ve done for me.”

She placed a hand on my shoulder and kissed my sleeping Igneel on the head, “No need to thank me, Lucy, I was just doing my job.”

I was now exiting the hospital with Mrs. Lawrsen by my side. She opened the door for me and gave me a hug, “Make sure you come and visit, Okay.” I nodded, smiling. And I was off. I had no idea where I was going, but I was going. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop “going.” If I do it’ll be far from here.

And far from Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_seven months earlier_ **

I sat on my bed, contemplating whether or not I should leave. I had already packed. Now I just had to get up and walk out, before anyone came barging in from my window. Maybe… Maybe I should just tell them that I’m going on a vacation or something. And just not come back. Or maybe I should just not leave... No... I can’t stay, I don’t know what their reaction will be, and I know for sure I won’t be able to handle any rejection. So I will have to reject them first. Even though I don’t know what their reaction will be, I can’t take any chances.

A few minutes later I had decided that I would lie to them, and say that I’m going on a small vacation for a few days. I’ll say that I just need some time alone. And that nothing is wrong. Nodding to myself I walked out of my apartment building and began the trek to the guild hall.

I’m two-months pregnant. I didn’t really notice how much I’ve been eating and how emotional I’ve been getting. I’ve also gotten bigger, but not noticeably bigger. How I really found out was that I had started feeling sick, and extremely hot; Like hot all the time. So I went to the doctor's office and they ran a few test- and then I found out that I was pregnant.

I asked how they could tell, and the doctor had said that they tested to see my magic flow; when the flow seemed stronger and different than the mothers, that gives away that she is pregnant. At the time I was in shock, especially since there was only one person I’ve ever “done the deed” with-  _ Natsu. _

It had been mating season apparently. At the beginning, when the urge to reproduce is at the lowest, no-one noticed how different the dragon-slayers were being. During the middle, I had taken a few solo jobs so I wasn’t there for most of the craziness. It was when I came back that everything was weird.

Natsu had been so happy that I was back, he wouldn’t leave my side. It was cute at first, but when it continued for a few more weeks it got annoying. Extremely annoying, so I started to avoid him. And I guess that drove him crazy, and everybody else. Gray had come up to me and told me to stop avoiding Natsu. So I had gathered up my pride and went to his house.

When I got there Natsu was drunker than I had ever seen him. Maybe if Happy had been there nothing would have happened. But he wasn’t there.

_ And something did happen. _

I was now at the entrance to Fairy Tail. Why is it so hard to go in? To face them? I pushed the doors open and walked towards the bar, smiling and waving at people as I went. Natsu and Happy were already at the bar, they always were there. Almost as if Natsu could sense me, he turned around sharply and grinned when we met eyes, “Luce!” He shouted, greeting me. I smiled and sat down next to him, “H-Hi Natsu,” I stuttered.

I may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside, I was screaming. Why is this so hard? Mirajane walked up to me, drying off a glass, “Hey Lucy, you need anything?” she asked. 

I smiled up at her, though I doubt it reached my eyes, “actually yes, do you know if Makarov is here?” I asked hesitantly. She paused drying the glass and turned around, “I don’t know, I’ll go check for you.

As she walked away Happy padded his way over towards me, a fish in his hands. He plopped down in front of me, and Natsu turned to look at me, “Something wrong Lucy?” Natsu asked. 

“Why would something be wrong?” I asked.

At my response, Natsu and Happy whirled around and started whispering to one another.

“Her response was so rude, right Happy?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Something has to be wrong with her.”

“I don’t know, she’s always rude.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“So maybe nothing is wrong with her.”

“Well, something is usually always wrong with her.”

“HEY!” I yelled at them, “you know I can hear you right?” They jumped up and turned towards me, acting like nothing happened. 

“Why, whatever do you mean,” Natsu smirked and I glowered at him. Happy just laughed at us.

“So,” Natsu started, “why exactly do you want to see Makarov?” He asked. My heart sped up a bit and I hoped he didn’t notice. He frowned. I think he noticed. He leaned towards me a bit, making me even more uncomfortable. “Is something wrong?” he asked, completely serious. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. He leaned back, completely unconvinced, “whatever you say, Luce.”

A few awkward seconds passed with me trying to calm down and Natsu just staring at me- Happy was just munching on some fish, completely oblivious. “Lucy!” A voice thundered, making me jump. It was Makarov. Turning around in the chair I faced him. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” He asked. A few heads turned in our directions and I blushed some. 

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I was planning on taking a break,” I answered his question.

“A break?” Natsu asked me, eyes narrowing, “what do you mean a break?” I turned to look at him and then looked back at Makarov. 

“Well, I just need to take a little vacation, you just for me,” I said, gulping. 

Makarov laughed at me, “You didn’t have to ask me, Lucy, you can go on a vacation if you want. But I do appreciate you telling me, so I won’t worry.” 

I smiled at him, “Well, thank you anyway.” With that Makarov walked away, still chuckling a bit.

Suddenly two hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. Natsu’s - never once understanding personal space- face was only an inch away from mine. My own turned beet-red. His onyx eyes stared deep into mine. “Why are you leaving?” he asked and my heart stopped. Did he know that I wasn’t coming back? Could he tell that easily?

“I’m not l-leaving Natsu,” I stuttered, lying horribly. 

He blinked, “So you’re just going on vacation?” he asked. I sighed and tried to remove his hands but they just gripped tighter. 

“Yes Natsu,” I grunted, “I’m just going on a vacation… Alone.”

Natsu let go of me and nodded, “cool, where are we going?” he asked me. 

I frowned, “you did hear me say alone right?” He just gave me a blank face in response. I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. 

Happy walked over, pouting. “Natsu, can I go on the vacation too?” he asked. Natsu looked over at him and grinned, “Of course little buddy!” 

I wish I could be mad at them, or in the least annoyed; I wasn’t. How could I be mad at them? This was the last time I’ll ever be in Fairy Tail. 

I stood suddenly and began to walk towards the exit. Natsu looked at me, startled. “Lucy!” he shouted and jogged up to me, “Where are you going?” Happy quickly caught up as well and floated above us, “Yeah, Lucy you just upped and left, kinda rude if you ask me.” I didn’t have it in me to tell him to shut-up. 

I gave an indifferent look, “I’m going home to pack,” I said even though I'm already packed.

“Oh, so we’re leaving right now?” Natsu asked. 

I shook my head, “Look Natsu, I just want some time for myself. You know, just to gather my thoughts and whatnot. So, I'm going alone.” Natsu actually looked really sad.

The rest of the walk was silent and awkward- at least it was for me.

When we made it back to my apartment building I turned towards Natsu and Happy. “Well, I’ll see you guys soon,” I said and turned around to go in, but a hand tightly grabbed my arm and I looked back at Natsu. 

“Lucy if you’re just going on a vacation, why do I get the feeling like I’ll never see you again?” Natsu asked, startling me. I grabbed his hand and took it off of me, but I didn’t let go of it, “I’m coming back. Ok?” I laughed- it was so fake.

I let go of his hand and was about to go into the complex, but I turned back around and hugged Natsu tightly. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my neck. “Can I at least walk you to the train station?” Natsu mumbled into my hair. This time when I laughed, it was from the heart, “No Natsu, I’ll be fine.” I pulled back and pointed at Natsu, “Now you and Happy go back to the guild hall, find a job, and make loads of money.” 

Happy did flip in the air, “Yay, more money means more fish!” Natsu just grumbled at me and he and Happy began to go back.

“Hey, Natsu!” I said and he turned around, a hopeful look on his face, “tell everyone I said goodbye!” I waved and his eyes narrowed some, but he nodded.

As I walked into my apartment I released a shaky sigh, that was hard. I was now back in my apartment grabbing my stuff. Should I turn in my keys to the apartment? No, what if I do come back?

While walking to the train station, I thought about how weird it was that Natsu knew what I was doing. Now that I think about it, Natsu has been able to predict what I was doing for some time now. He’s also been acting more protective than usual. Does it have something to do with me being pregnant with his kid? No. There is absolutely no way that’s possible. He doesn’t even remember having sex with me.

Then something worse came to mind- I have no idea where I’m going.

_ Well, this is great. _


	2. Chapter two

**_Seven years later_ **

Pyrodia lifted her blade slowly and pointed it at the shadow child in front of her, “you are darkness, and darkness does not exist in the light! Surrender now, or I will show you no mercy!” She snarled. Normally shadow children go down fast, but this one is more powerful than the rest. 

‘I shouldn't have gone alone’ Pyrodia thought. When she had first set off, she thought she would be fine. She was Pyrodia, The Weapons Master of the Filoran Guild after all. She was strong. The shadow child jerked its limbs in an unearthly manner. It croaked loudly, making Pyrodia wince at its sharpness. It then lunged forward, but she ducked to the right. As she ducked she brought her Leviathan sword in an arc formation and sliced the shadow child's underbelly, blue blood squirted at her. The shadow child screamed in response. 

The shadow child stumbled backward and shuddered. The monster’s side was oozing blue blood and black smoke. The shadow child then grabbed its head, claws stabbing into it and screeched. Pyrodia watched in horror as an arm sprouted out of the deep cut on its side. ‘This has never happened before’ Pyrodia thought, fear seeping into her veins. The monster's demonic form was even more disgusting with the third arm. 

Pyrodia widened her stance and gripped her sword tighter, unsure of what to do. This was just supposed to be easy: Enter cave, kill shadow children, get the legendary weapon, kill shadow children, exit cave. But with this stupid beast on steroids, it was way harder than she had originally planned. The shadow child growled and~

“Momma!” a voice shouted and disrupted my writing, “there’s a creep at the door!” The voice was Igneel’s. My adorable and rather blunt son. I sighed and stood up from my desk; slowly, so I wouldn’t get a migraine. Nowadays if I got a migraine, I would be out for days- making it really hard to take care of Igneel and continue my writing. 

I grabbed the edge of my desk and used it to maneuver towards my wheelchair. I sat down and began to make my way to the front door. Our house (Mine and Igneel’s) wasn’t very big. My office was connected to the master bedroom; the only bedroom, may I add- which I share with Igneel. In the same hallway as the office and the bedroom, is a small linen closet and a decent sized bathroom. Coming out of the hallway is the living room which is also connected to the kitchen. We had one couch- a loveseat, and one recliner. The living room also had a bookshelf shoved in a corner. The kitchen was a mess; neither Igneel nor I have bothered with cleaning it for a while now. 

“Iggy!” I exclaimed as I entered the living room, “we don’t call people creeps out loud!” Igneel was standing in front of the door, holding it slightly cracked to see the “creep” behind it. He turned his head towards me and smirked, “yes ma'am,” he said. I gave him one of my motherly looks- one that I have mastered so well; The “I know what you’re up to,” look.

I rolled forward a bit to see who it was, but all I got to was a black suit. “Um, I’m here for the interview with the Rusted Key,” a soft, male voice stated from behind the door. My eyes widened, “Oh?” I shot a look at Igneel and told him to let the man in. The man was so tall he had to duck some to get into our house. His silver hair was combed back. Accompanying his black suit, he had a purple tie and white shoes. He looked business-y. 

He blinked somewhat shocked to see me, to see who I was. I rolled forward and stuck out my hand- my left hand. “I’m the Rusted Key. You must be Mr. Kisho- One of the head editors of Sorcerers Weekly,” I said to him as we shook hands. “Please,” I continued, “Sit- sit,” I gestured towards the loveseat. He nodded and sat down. 

“You can call me Tie if you want...Ms. Heartfilia,” Mr. Kisho said, smiling softly. 

I laughed some, “You got me.” He tilted his head some and opened his mouth to speak but Igneel walked in with some tea. He handed me my cup and placed Tie’s on the coffee table near him. Igneel then sat in the recliner and stared at Tie with a deadly glare- being overprotective as usual. “Ig stop,” I said, “He’s not going to hurt me.” Igneel just huffed at me and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving Mr. Kisho.

Tie scooted forward some and grabbed the tea from the table and proceeded to get comfortable; he crossed his long legs and took a sip. He then placed the tea back down and grabbed his recorder and pulled out a notebook from an inside pocket in his jacket. “Well,” he started, “let’s begin.” I nodded

“First off, I normally start by getting to know the person I’m interviewing,” Tie said. I nodded and wrung my hands together nervously. 

“Like get to know me before the broadcast?” I asked. 

He shook his head, “No, this is an interview of you Ms. Heartfilia- well the Rusted Key at least,” he said and leaned forward, “Your fans want to get to know you, this is what the interview is about, you and your book.” He glanced back at Igneel, “you’ll be okay with that, right?” he asked. Igneel frowned and glared at him even harder.

“Iggy, why don’t you go finish your homework,” I said to him, not wanting him to start anything. 

“I did,” he responded. 

I gave him a look and he groaned and left the room. “Sorry about that,” I said, turning towards Tie. He shook his head, “No-no, it’s fine.”

He rubbed his hand together and then set down a square device, it was black and had a blue shining orb in the middle. “This is just the broadcasting tool, it’ll also disguise your voice if you want,” he said. I nodded, not wanting anyone to recognize me (hence the pen name Rusted Key). “Well let’s get started,” I laughed nervously- maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

He hit the blue orb and a blue light shot up out of it and went straight through the ceiling, I’m guessing it went straight in the sky and anyone with a receiver can log on to the signal. He held up his hand and started to count down from five. Once he hit zero he smiled at me, picked up his recorder and held it up to his mouth, “Hello, hello! This is Tie Kisho here, from sourcer weekly, with the Rusted Key herself!” 

* * *

“ _ ~Now, many people have been excited to finally get to know you! I wouldn’t be surprised if more than half of Fiore was listening _ ,” the interviewer talked as Levy turned the dial to the receiver; she was trying to get rid of the slight static. Finally satisfied, she leaned in closer. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, ‘this is finally happening!’ she thought to herself.

_ “Oh goodness- I hope not!”  _ The voice that responded was distorted, even though you could tell the speaker was female, it sounded uncomfortably deep. Levy grinned and squealed, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“What’s got you so happy?” a deep, but not uncomfortable, voice sounded from behind her. Levy wurled around in her bar seat and pushed her hand onto her husband's mouth. “Shhhhh!” She silenced him, and then turned back to the radio. Gajeel placed his hands on his hips and raised his dark, studded brows. 

_ “Hey, that’s good. The more people listening in, means the more people reading your books.”  _

A giggle intruded from behind the bar. Levy’s left eye twitched, but she kept her attention focused on the radio. Gajeel looked up at Mira as she started at the two with amusement. “You know what this is about?” Gajeel asked the bartender, gesturing to his wife. Mira only shrugged in response.

_ “I guess that is true, but that doesn’t make me any less nervous.” _

A sudden slam resounded throughout the guild as someone entered the building. Levy’s right eye twitched, but she ignored the interruption and turned the volume on the radio higher. “YOOO! GUESS WHO’S BACK!!” a pubescent voice yelled from the entrance. 

_ “Well, let's get this interview started. So first question, how-” _

“HEY! SHUT UP!” Gajeel yelled from beside Levy, drowning out the interviewees voice, “My wife is trying to listen to something!” Levy’s left hand clenched tightly.

“You shut up! Romeo has just started doing his own quests! And why do you keep referring to Levy as ‘my wife’ like we get it, you're married.” Macou yelled back, standing up from his poker game, causing the table to shake and send the cards and chips everywhere. Cries of annoyance sounded as the poker game was ruined. Levy’s right hand clenched tightly.

“Don’t you bring Levy into this!”

“You’re the one who brought her into it!”

“You two shut up!”

“Hey stop yelling!”

“GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!”

And thus the guild descended into chaos. Chairs and fist’s flying across the room. People were shouting as they fought each other. Some were laughing, finding joy in the mess. A tall, lean, and muscle figure entered the guild, with a flying cat resting on his shoulder. Natsu looked at the scene in front of him with a grin. “I wonder how all this started?” Happy hummed from his left shoulder, his tail switching behind him and grazing Natsu back. 

Levy crawled up onto the bar top and took in a deep breath, “WILL YOU ALL STOP! I AM TRYING TO LISTEN TO THE RUSTED KEY INTERVIEW!!!” The guild froze and looked up at the small woman. She had her fists clenched by her side, and her brows drew a straight line across her forehead. 

_ “That was an accident, really.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Haha, yes.” _

Two thuds broke the quiet as Erza dropped the guild mates she held between her arms, “The Rusted Key interview?” she asked excitedly. She then turned to look at every guild member in the eyes, sending shivers down their spines. “I don’t want to hear a single peep out of any of you! This writer is famous and many of your guild mates have been looking forward to it,” She declared and looked to Levy, “If you could raise the volume some more please.” Levy nodded and hopped off the bar top, raising the volume. The rest of the guild, as quietly as possible, started to go back to what they were doing, only this time listening in to the interview themselves. 

“I guess this all started because of that interview thing,” Natsu whispered to Happy as they maneuvered around broken tables and passed out people, heading towards the bar. “Yeah,” Happy whispered back. A sudden chill fell over them, and they glanced back to see Erza glaring venomously at them. “We should probably be quiet,” Natsu whispered again, and Happy nodded fearfully. 

_ “Well I guess it’s a good thing, because if you hadn't accidentally sent the transcript in, none of your books would be published.” _

_ “That is true.” _

_ “Alright, let's move on to the next question. This one was one of the many requested from your fans: What did you do before writing?” _

There was a small pause after the question, causing many of the guild members to turn towards the radio.  _ “Well, I traveled… A lot,”  _ The Rusted Key said thoughtfully, and then continued,  _ “It was mainly to find inspiration for my books, so I guess before I was writing I was finding something to write about.”  _ Natsu nodded towards Mira as he sat down and Happy flew from his shoulder to the bar top.

_ “Can you remember any specific events that brought you inspiration?” _

_ “Oh, wow… Well it’s hard to narrow it down. So I guess I’ll just start off with the people that I based my characters off of.” _

_ “You based your characters off of real people?” _

_ “Yes! Most of the people I base my characters off of are pretty well known though, so I doubt they know who I am.To start off with, in my most recent series the character Pyrodia is based off of Erza Scarlet.” _

Erza gasped loudly and ran closer to the radio, shoving people out of the way. “Wow Erza, this lady based a character off of you!” Natsu grinned at her, only to be shushed with another glare.

_ “And Nordie is based off of The Salamander.” _

Natsu’s pink brows shot up in surprise. Now more people began to gather near the radio, curious. 

_ “Haha, that makes a lot of sense. Are many of your characters based off of Fairy Tail members?” _

_ “... Yes they are.” _

“Hey, this lady is basing her characters off of us!” Happy exclaimed, hovering above Levy’s head.

_ “You know, I can see it now. It’s like you just took the Fairy Tail guild, changed their appearances and took their magic away, and then boom- you have the Filoran Guild.” _

_ “... In a way… I guess you could say that.” _

_ “But, are you sure they don’t know you? Because you portray their personalities very fell, it’s like you-” _

_ “They don’t.” _ The sharp response seemed out of place for the conversation. Levy frowned at the radio and leaned back thoughtfully into Gajeel. Gajeel looked down and saw her thinking face on.

_ “Eehem, well. Onto the next question!”  _ The awkwardness in the interviewer was palpable, but he continued,  _ “How were you able to come up with your pen name?” _

_ “Well, during my travels, and this happened years ago, I met this celestial wizard that was giving away her keys.”  _ A breath left Natsu and he felt his heart start to pound against his chest.

_ “Why would a celestial wizard give her keys away, doesn’t that defeat the purpose of being a celestial wizard?” _

_ “It’s because she couldn’t use her magic anymore.” _

_ “...” _

Stillness and horror filled the guild house. How could someone lose their magic? Suspicion and dread coursed through Natsu’s viens, for, he only knew of two celestial wizards, one he hadn't seen in seven years. He met eyes with Erza and knew she was thinking the same thing. 

_ “So she was traveling around and finding the perfect owners for all the keys. I asked her why she was giving them away, and she said that she didn’t want her friend's keys to go unused and rust away. Meeting this girl, not only helped me come up with my pen name, but it also inspired me to write about a world without any magic.” _

_ “I think I’ll ask what many people are wondering, why couldn’t she use her magic?” _

_ “She did something… It’s not really my story to tell, but I will say that she doesn’t regret what she did, and would do it again many times over.” _

_ “Right.” _

* * *

“Well, that concludes it! Thank you all for tuning in and listening. I hope you continue to read The Rusted Key’s novels!! Talk to you next time!” Tie reached down and turned off the receiver, the blue light that projected out of the roof flickered off. With a nod of approval Tie started to gather his supplies. 

“Sorry, if I was a bit rude at times,” I said from my seat, watching as he stood up. Tie met my eyes with a smile, “please, you were nothing. I have to deal with way worse.” The creaking of a door caused both of us to look back. Igneel stepped out of our room, glaring at Tie as he did so. 

“Hey little man,” Tie greeted Igneel as he ran towards my wheelchair, grabbing a hold of the handle bars. Igneel only narrowed his eyes in response, his onyx eyes glinting with distrust. I sighed and looked back up at Tie.

“Well, I would offer you a place to stay and some food but,” I gestured towards the kitchen, “It’s kinda a mess here, and we only have one bed.” Tie waved a hand, saying that it was fine. An awkward silence ensued, as neither of us knew what else to say. But it was sufficiently broken when Igneel walked up to the front door and opened it, still glaring at Tie.

Tie laughed and then looked at me, “Well I guess it’s time for me to go then.” He bowed his head slightly and then headed out the door, rubbing Igneel's hair on the way out. Igneel huffed with annoyance as we watched Tie head down the dirt road towards the town and away from us. 

I turned in my chair and stared at him with disappointment. He was busy fixing his hair when he turned and met my gaze. “Now, why were you so rude to Mr. Kisho?” I asked my son. He sighed and closed the door, “The guy is a creep mom.” I crossed my arms and raised my brows.

He frowned and shuffled his feet some, looking down guilty. “I don’t know Momma, he just smelt like a creep,” He grumbled, heading towards the kitchen. I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers thoughtfully. Natsu was always spot on with his nose, so maybe Iggy was right. I watched as my son opened the fridge and began to rummage through it. “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, he’s already gone,” I mumbled.

Rolling into the kitchen as well, I pulled Igneel onto my lap, “Thank you for protecting me.” Igneel laughed as I started to tickle his sides. “My big strong dragon! Saving me from every creep in the world!” I yelled and then started to place kisses all over him. 

“Momma!” Igneel squealed, kicking his legs out and grabbing my hands. 

“What? Have I found my dragon's weakness?”

* * *

Tie Kisho smiled at the family of two as he waved goodbye, heading towards the town. As he walked away, though, his smile turned sinister. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his lacrima phone and scrolled through his contact list. 

The forest was quiet as phone dialed, the only other sound was his steps as his feet squelched in the muddy path. Tie looked at his shoes in disgust,  _ It must have rained _ . Finally, the dialing stopped as someone on the other side picked up. The air turned sinister and the world turned darker.

_ “Found the girl you need, and surprise surprise… She’s got a kid too.” _


	3. An Explanation

So, I try to make a point in not making authors notes, but I’d feel kinda bad if I didn’t give an explanation of sorts as to why my updates will be extremely slow. To make it short and sweet, I’ve joined a program that takes schooling, which is normally done in four years, and crams it into two years. I’ve pretty much just sold my life and soul to the education system, which will make updating practically impossible. 

But, everything I start I finish. These stories are a part of me, and I will not just let them die. (i’m posting this on all my works). Right now I’m focusing on planning out each chapter for all my stories, so that when I get the chance to write I’ll know what I wanted to do. 

Please be patient with me and don’t give up on waiting for the next chapters, because they will come out. It’s just gonna be a bit. 


End file.
